Drinks Conversation
by mcmachine
Summary: April gets tired of the constant teasing from her groups of residents and finds herself in a surprisingly real conversation with Dr. Robbins.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm a virgin! That doesn't make it drinks conversation! We all have stuff we don't talk about!"

April picked up her drink and quickly drained what was left in the glass despite the burn as it goes down her throat, slamming it back down on the table as she finished. Everyone's eyes were on her and burning with their stares after she had finally gone off, sick and tired of the ways that they had teased her about it. It wasn't fair, and well, she certainly wasn't about to come out to any of them. Things were hard enough as is.

"Oh April, I'm liking you more and more…" Meredith muttered, looking far too annoyed.

"Thank you." The redhead replied, still clutching her glass like it might break if she let go.

Everyone else was quiet at the table, no doubt uncomfortable with the way that she had ripped them all apart and put out their own secret matters on the table. If they were going to mock her… well, it felt a little nice just to get a little more even on the matter. Being a punching bag for all of them was exhausting.

Not able to take the quiet that she had caused any longer, April got up from the table quickly and find herself walking away and toward the bar, desperately in need of another drink. She didn't know if she was ready to go back to them any time soon, but a little time away from them would be good.

Waving over the bartender's attention, she ordered a long island iced tea. It's a little more alcoholic than what she usually went for but at the moment, she pretty sure that she completely need all of it.

"You seem like you're having a rough day," the woman next to her spoke.

April looked up from her hands, surprised to see Dr. Robbins seated on the bar stool next to her. She hadn't been paying much attention before, zoned in on getting another drink and forgetting everything else around her. But the blonde was another doctor and Joe's tended to be quite popular at the end of the shift for anyone who happened to work in the hospital, conveniently located across the street. It had been a good business move on their part.

"I heard everything that you said over there. I think most people at the bar did, actually." Robbins informed me, but the smile on her face was kind. Gentle. Not mocking. April's heart could sing just from that alone.

"Sorry," she breathed out with a shake of my head. "I didn't realize how loud I was."

"You don't need to apologize." Arizona shrugged one shoulder. "Own it. It's your choice and it's a choice that not a lot of people would be able to make. Takes a lot of strength, that's for sure."

April found myself blushing as the bartender slid over a drink and a napkin toward her, thanking him with a smile and nod of the head as she quickly took a sip from it. It's a bit weak but probably for the best. The last thing that she needed to do was be loud and wasted.

"Thank you," The redhead finally smiled. "Most people are pretty happy to just… jump into making fun of me."

"It's kind of a cool idea," Arizona offered. "Only being with the person that you love. It's sweet. But it's a religious thing for you, right? Jesus and all that?"

April snorted at the other's particular word choice. "Yeah, Jesus and all that." She nodded. "Waiting for the person that I want to marry. I guess I haven't had any better luck with that." She shrugged, a hand coming up to scratch the back of her neck as she tried not to make a big deal out of it.

"I'm sure that your Prince Charming is around the corner. And if you ever get bored or tired of waiting around, you're a beautiful woman. I'm sure that you can find a long line of people who are willing to pop your cherry." Arizona grinned, a flirty grin appearing on her lips. "It's just up to you, of course. But don't think there aren't people who are happy to participate in that."

"I don't know if I want a Prince Charming." April blurted out suddenly. She paused as she realized the words coming out of her own mouth. She knew that Arizona was a lesbian. Pretty much everyone in the hospital did, it was something that the blonde didn't bother to try to keep a secret. And April found herself to be envious of that, to be out and proud of who she was. She knew that everyone assumed that she was straight because of her religion, and, well, the whole heteronormative ideals of society. But out and proud Christian and lesbian? It sounded wrong.

"Oh yeah?" Arizona questioned, her eyebrows perking up.

"I… yeah," April admitted, chewing harshly at the flesh of her lower lip for a moment before lifting up the drink and taking another sip from the straw. "I don't talk a lot about it. I don't think that people will get it."

Arizona reached over toward the redhead for a moment, placing her hand on the other's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. The blonde had grown out loud and gay and knew how difficult it to be to come to terms with something like that. even in the most accepting of environments and with the kindest of people around, it was still a big deal for any gay woman. It wasn't something to belittle.

"Well, whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'm sure people will happy to listen." The blonde offered up. "Not everyone is great. But this is a good hospital. Lots of nice and accepting people. Lots of really cute and super eager nurses, too." She grinned, just a little teasing.

"I'm guessing that you've taken full advantage of that," April questioned, her brows raising.

"Of course. I am a big advocate for sex. Even if it's j just a one night stand, there's an intimacy there, just the two of you and nothing else in the world, the sweet touches and getting to know someone on such a different level, having someone else get to know you in the exact same way…" The blonde trailed off, bottom lip catching her teeth though it doesn't hide her grin. "It's pretty great. Once you're ready to get along with that, you know." She finished up, looking a little too thoroughly amused with everything that was leaving her mouth.

The color of April's cheeks was nearly enough to match her hair with the layer of embarrassment that had coated her completely. It's not like she hadn't thought about how amazing it would be to finally have sex, but she's certainly not used to someone talking about it, especially not like that.

She'd overheard Alex, Jackson, Meredith, and Cristina all talking about it at least once or twice. But the way they talk about it – well, it tended to be a little gross. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't appealed by sex between a man and a woman. or maybe it was just that they could all be a little abrasive and a little gross. It was hard to know the difference when it came to that particular group of people.

Either way, April was much happier to be having a conversation like this with Arizona than them. Even if she didn't know the other woman that well, it seemed like she was much more understanding about all of this.

"I guess you know a lot about it," April murmured, then realizing how her words sounded. "That– sorry! I didn't mean anything bad by that. I just, you know, compared to me. That's all."

Loud laughter stumbled from Arizona's lips, waving off her apology. "You're fine, April, don't worry." She beamed. "I'm very sex positive. And I take pride in that. Labels and what society thinks is just about the last thing on my mind. It should be the last thing on your mind, too."

"You're right." A shrug came out with the redhead's words. "I know that. I've known that for a long time. I just don't know how to make the spinning in my head stop when it comes to stuff like that."

"It's definitely not easy." Arizona gave a nod of her head along with the words. "It takes a lot of work but it's the best thing that you can do for yourself. It's freeing. And I definitely recommend that you try it because it will change your life in the best way possible."

"Have you always been this confident?" April questioned a bit impulsively.

"Not at all," Arizona answered honestly. "I was terrified to come out. My dad – he's a marine. And when I came out to him, I was terrified. I was ready to be kicked out and disowned. But the thing that he had to say to me? All he wanted to know is if I was still the person that he raised me to be. And I was. So he accepted it, and he loved me for it. So did my brother, my best friend. It was beautiful. I was lucky and I know that not everyone's that lucky. I've dealt with a lot of ignorance. But having that support system has always made a world of difference."

Hazel hues dropped, thumb running over the rim of her glass. "I don't know how accepting my family would be," April admitted. "I mean, they're all so Christian and conservative… maybe not in the Trump way, but definitely in the Bush way."

"You're Christian. And at least from the virgin thing, you seem pretty conservative. But you're not sitting here judging me for our differences. So why do you think your family will judge you? They raised you. They loved you. A little benefit of the doubt for them wouldn't be the worst thing in the world." Arizona suggested, trying to be helpful.

"I… I don't know. I assume the worst. It's kind of what I do. I look at all the different possibilities and I clutch to the worst. I guess so I can't be disappointed." April elaborated, lifting one shoulder in a shrug.

"You're beautiful and successful. You will still be both of those things, even after people know. I am."

"You are," the redhead agreed. "But we're different. Like you said." April pointed out.

"Sure," Arizona agreed. "I'm not trying to push you, or anything like that. It's your decision and it should always be your decision. But you deserve to be comfortable as the person you really are. Not the person that you want the world to think you are." She pointed out.

April's brow rose and fell again, knowing that it wasn't something that she could disagree with. Arizona seemed to be happy and proud of who she was, and the redhead couldn't help but be a little jealous of that. No one teased or made fun of her, and she knew it wasn't just because she was an attending and the rest of her group was just residents. She was the weak link when it came to this type of thing.

"I just wish there was a way to be a trial run or something like that. That sounds ridiculous, doesn't it?" April laughed at herself. "It took me a long time to figure this out. Like, I didn't get it till I was in med school. Far past the normal stage of college experimentation, or whatever."

"I mean, you kind of can, if it's something you're really interested in. Most people come out to friends first. Accepting ones, close ones. Way before they do their family. I did." Arizona retorted.

"Karev, Yang, they're a little brutal on the outside. But they're not bad people. None of them are."

"I know that." April agreed. "Is it weird that I just… want a girlfriend before I do? Some kind of solid proof?"

"Not at all," Arizona answered.

The redhead stared at the other woman for a moment before impulsively reaching over and taking her hand, giving it a squeeze in appreciation for everything that she had said. Arizona smiled back at her. Most of the time, she didn't involve herself with baby lesbians. Too often it was just experimentation. But she could see that with April, it was a part of who she was. It wasn't just a whim or impulse.

"Thank you for everything. I know that… you probably don't like me very much because most people do," April started rambling before she could help herself. "But thank you. I appreciate it, a lot."

Arizona laughed again, shaking her head. "April, I do like you. Very much. You're sweet and kind in a way that most of the other residents aren't. And you are beautiful. I don't say that just for kicks. I mean it." A real smile pulled across the blonde's lips with her words.

Without waiting any longer to follow the impulse in her gut, April leaned forward toward Arizona, pressing her lips against the blonde's in a gentle kiss. One hand came up to cup a pale cheek in the process, keeping it sweet and chaste given the public setting that they were under. She'd never kissed someone in public, hardly kissed anyone, just to begin with. But now seemed like as good of a time as ever. Maybe it'd finally get everyone to shut up about her business.

Or maybe it would do the exact opposite. Who knew?

"Is that okay?" April whispered when their lips finally separated, though she remained lingering close to the other woman, suddenly not wanting to put any distance between the two of them.

"That's more than okay," Arizona grinned back at her, lifting up a hand to tuck short hair back behind her ear. "I liked that. I liked that a lot, actually. I wouldn't have guessed that you hadn't been kissing a lot of girls in your day." She complimented without hesitation.

A little giggle fell from April's lips. "Thank you."

"Maybe it's something that we can do more often. With or without the company of the bar." Arizona suggested, one manicured eyebrow quirking up into her forehead. "How would you feel about that?"

"I'd like that a lot, Dr. Robbins." She answered with a grin beginning to grow across her features, beaming at the situation at hand. She had certainly never had this kind of success before, not with a man or a woman for that matter. But it felt good. It felt right, despite all of the hesitations and doubts that she had about it in the past. Arizona managed to give her some of the confidence that she had been missing all along.

Across the bar, of course, it had been hard for the group of residents sitting at the table to miss the scene occurring at the bar. Jackson had been the one to spot it, glancing over to see if April was okay.

"Damn, Kepner! Get some!" Karev yelled obnoxiously.

April blushed again at the attention that he drew and another laugh spilled from Arizona's lips, pulling the other woman a little closer to her. She picked up her glass, downing the rest of the wine that was in it.

"That's definitely one way to make a point to the rest of them," Arizona commented with a large grin.

"I guess so," April agreed with a small shrug of her shoulders. "Do you, uh, want to get out of here? Not– for a one night stand or anything like that. But maybe we can just talk and watch a movie or something and just… have a girl's night. A girl's night with maybe some kissing. And some other gay stuff. I don't know." She rambled on a little excitedly.

"I'm sure that we can figure out something appropriately gay to do," Arizona agreed with a laugh, scooping up her purse and getting the strap on her shoulder before wrapping an arm around April's waist. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, it really doesn't bother you?" April asked, swirling the red wine in her glass before taking another sip.

"What doesn't?" Arizona replied, her eyebrows raising up gently to wrinkle her forehead.

"That I'm a virgin." The redhead replied a little quietly, her bottom lip catching between her teeth and letting the nerves come out in the open. Maybe she was biased, but it was something that she had always thought women would be more accepting of than men – which worked out perfectly for her. But now that she was actually handling a situation like that in person, she had to question it all over again.

Laughter bubbled musically from the older woman's lips, a joyous smile lighting up her expression. "Of course not," she shrugged. "I wouldn't judge you if you had a million partners before, so why would I judge you for having none? You're not judging me for my previous ones, are you?" She countered.

"No, of course not," April shook her head quickly. "I don't care about that. That's your choice."

"Just like this is your choice." The sweet reply came from Arizona's lips without any hesitation. She shifted, both her legs tucked beneath her on the couch and switching which hand was holding her own glass of wine.

The two women were seated close together, mirroring each other with their knees just nearly pressed together. April's glass was lower than Arizona's. She had needed a little liquid courage to be able to open up completely about her sexuality and virginity, and how she felt on all the matters, but she'd reached that perfect point of tipsiness where she had a pretty smile flitting across her lips and she was staring at the other woman like she was the most fascinating piece of fine art that she had ever seen.

"I've never had someone like you be nice and interested in me," April confessed. Her gaze dropped down just in the slightest, eyeing that plump lower lip that had the slightest glisten on wine on it, wondering what it tasted like now.

"Someone like me?" The other questioned, interested piqued.

"Someone… nice and kind and not weird or desperate. Someone real and beautiful." Her particular word choice was slightly influenced by the alcohol that she had consumed thus far that night, but the sentiment was genuine through and through, just a little braver with her sincerity than what she could usually muster up. Another mouthful of wine was swallowed.

Arizona reached out toward her for a moment, thumb catching the bottom of her lip and grabbing the stray droplet of merlot there. She took it back, sucking it clean off her thumb. Hazel eyes were intensely focused on the more experienced of the two like her entire world had been grasped and shaken.

"You deserve all of those things," the blonde murmured as she wet her lips. "You are all of those things."

"How could you possibly know that? I mean, you're my boss. I'm a resident. I don't exist." A little bit of a stereotype there but given how some of the other attendings tended to treat her, it didn't seem that far of a stretch.

"Of course you exist. Just because you're quiet doesn't mean I don't know you're there." Arizona smiled. "You and Alex have spent a lot of time in pads lately. And I know that Stark seems to have a thing for you. I can't blame him. I kind of do too. I guess now it makes sense why you kept pushing him off and getting mad at Alex for suggesting there was something more there. He's not your type."

"And he's old," April added with loud laughter slipping out, just a little inappropriate.

"Yeah, he's old." She agreed. "How old are you?"

Eyes widened for a moment. "Twenty-seven. How old are you?" She returned the question.

"Thirty-two." Arizona shrugged one shoulder, lips still lifted in a soft smile. "You have a little bit of a baby face. Soft and sweet. The kind of person that you know that you can trust with just one look at them."

A lovely blush filled April's cheeks. "No, I just look like I'm twelve half the time. It's annoying."

"Not twelve. Just beautifully youthful. The kind of face that older women hate because when they're stressing about anti-wrinkling skin products, you're still looking just as youthful as you've ever been." The disagreement came all too easily, finishing off her words with another sip of wine.

"You're so sweet to me." April's gaze had dropped, giving a little shake of her head.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Arizona pointed out, placing a hand on her knee. Her thumb drew a few little circles just around her kneecap, enjoying even a little simple form of human contact with her.

"It's not. Not at all." Feeling a little boost of confidence at the moment, the redhead leaned forward into the other woman, her lips brushing against the other gently. She could taste the wine on the other just as well as she could on herself. "I'm just not used to it, that's all."

Arizona reached up gently, fingers tucking soft ringlets of hair back behind April's ears. She returned the kiss, only breaking a brief moment for breath. Even if April wasn't the pinnacle of experience, she was a good kisser. She was soft and learned quickly, knew how to move her lips in the right way without being over the top about it. And she tasted sweet, much sweeter than the bottle of wine that the two of them had been leisurely drinking from since coming home to the blonde's apartment. It was a pleasant experience.

"You better get used to it." Blue eyes sparkled as the teasing comment left her lips.

A giggle escaped April, placing her hand on top of Arizona's and lacing their fingers together. "Can I tell you a secret?" She asked, leaning toward and pressing their foreheads into one another's as if it were top secret information.

"Sure," Arizona beamed back at her.

"I've never had a girlfriend before," April whispered, blinking a few times. They were just close enough that long lashes could brush after one another's in gentle butterfly kisses.

"Do you want one?" The blonde asked without missing a beat.

Pale digits squeeze one another gently, a smile softening the freckled expanse of April's rosy cheeks. She gave a slight nod of their head, foreheads rocking against one another, but a conditional slipped past her lips only a moment later. "As long as it's you, I do."

"That's very gay," Arizona giggled out, tipping her chin forward to bump against her lips for a messy kiss.

"I think we are, too." April laughed out.

The two women pulled apart for a moment so they could each empty out the remainder of their wine glasses down their throat, setting down the empty glasses on coasters on the coffee table. Neither bothered to pour another glass for themselves. They're both tipsy enough and feeling confident, insecurities having been swallowed alongside the merlot. Alcohol could be good for something, under the right circumstances and with the right company.

For a moment, Arizona just stared at the other woman, blue eyes scanning over her features to admire all the little details. Freckles covered the ridge of her nose and scattered lightly across her cheeks, mostly covered by some light foundation but still just peeking out enough to be seen at the end of the day. Her lashes were long, framing her eyes wonderfully. Even if April had a tendency to hide in the background of most situations, up close like this, it was easy to see just how beautiful the younger woman really was.

"Can I ask something a little too personal?" Arizona inquired after a moment.

"I think we're already past the point of that," April pointed out with a gentle smile.

"Fair enough," the blonde laughed. "Do you want to stay a virgin? Till marriage?" She asked, head giving the slightest tilt. Between that and her wide eyes, it vaguely reminded April of a cute little puppy dog.

"I don't know anymore," she admitted honestly. "That's what I thought when I was young. But when I was young, I took the Bible in a really literal context. And it's not that. It's metaphorical. 'Cause Jesus loves me, no matter how gay I am, he loves me and all my gayness." Another alcohol-influenced word choice. "So he would love me either way. I went through a phase where I was kinda desperate to lose it 'cause I felt like a dweeb. Now, it's just… whatever happens, happens." She shrugged off.

"Well, if you ever want to, you officially know where my bedroom is." Arizona giggled, not taking it quite as seriously. She respected religion even if she'd never taken part of it herself. She hadn't been raised in it and there had been plenty of negative associations between that and growing up as a proud lesbian.

April stared a moment before her own giggle escaped. "That's a very bold offer, Dr. Robbins."

"I may have been told once or twice that I'm a bold woman." Arizona grinned and shrugged off her words just a little, still clearly delighted by the entirety of the situation.

"Can we just kiss for now? I like that. A lot." The redhead questioned.

Both of them were smiling when their lips met again, a hand placed on Arizona's hands to draw her in closer. The blonde's fingers laced themselves through darker strands of hair gently, just enough to have a good grip on her but not enough to pull. Each of them could taste the hints of fruits in the wine, the natural sweetness that was there. It's warm and welcoming, enticing and tempting for more.

Arizona had always loved kissing women. She always had. Kissing in the corner of a party or in a public bathroom, sneaking off with another to avoid getting caught, breathing heavily and hungrily moving your mouth against someone else's. Learning the taste of another person and opening one's self up to another. She enjoyed it, she saw kissing as a way to escape. Eyes are closed, and mind solely fixed on kissing them until they are left breathless. She was very, very good at leaving women breathless.

Their first kiss was sweet and gentle, and Arizona loved all of it, but now their kisses had transformed from the sweet pecks to a full-on make-out, only stopping when they're desperate for air.

Lungs did eventually burn for air and April barely managed to put some distance between their lips, even if she was clutching onto Arizona a little more desperately than she had before. Her thumb rested on the dip above her collarbone, covering the goosebumps that had risen across the blonde's skin.

Clear signs of arousal were all too obvious on both of the doctors despite their own attempt to try and keep things on the tamer end of the spectrum. April's cheeks had been refilled with a new flush of color as her pulse and breathing quickened, and the redhead was just sharp enough that she could catch it reflected in the blonde across from her, as well. But the blush wasn't what Arizona found herself focused. Through the thin material of the redhead's blouse, the outline of her nipples just peaked out.

"Can I touch you?" Arizona requested, big blue eyes finally flickering up to April's face.

"Mmhm," she hummed out in a daze.

One hand detangled from red locks of hair and traced down the other's body slowly, drifting along the edge of her jaw and further to the curve of her breast. Keeping her touch feather light, the pad of her thumb brushed over the hardened nipple and circled around the bud gently. April shivered in response, pressing her thighs together to try and control some of her arousal. It didn't make any meaningful difference.

"No one's ever done that before," April whispered out, her voice for once dropping down with the flood of emotions running through her, huskier than her usual tone.

"Do you like it?" The blonde questioned back, teeth caught in her lower lip for a moment.

"Yeah. I do." No hesitation came before the answer.

Not entirely sure with how to proceed, April leaned back into the other woman with another heated kiss. The atmosphere was different than usual, as their tongues were touching, their mouths were practically glued to each other and she just felt.. different. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was something beyond the obvious arousal that had settled between her thighs. Something a little more meaningful than that.

"And I like you," she murmured when their lips parted again, nuzzling her nose against hers affectionately. She felt content there, comfortable, even with the little annoyance of arousal that seemed to be unsatisfied.

"Are you sure you like me and not just alcohol you likes me?" Arizona questioned, cupping her chin again.

"Pretty sure," April answered. But her gaze wasn't on the blue eyes that stared at her, instead all too fascinated by the soft pink lips that she already found herself obsessed with kissing.

"Do you want to say the night?"

"Yeah, I do."

And she did. The two of them fell asleep in Arizona's bed, warmly snuggled together beneath the duvet with their legs intertwined with each other. April snorers when she's drunk, but the blonde was asleep before she had to find out about that particular detail of the other. It wouldn't have mattered, not really. It certainly wasn't enough to keep her from being entirely enamored.

When they wake up in the morning splayed out across one another and with hangovers that remind them of all they had consumed in the night before, though, there's no sting of regret or awkwardness in the intimacy that still persisted between the two of them. Instead, there's comfort and continued clarity in the presence of one another. Shared smiles and continued laughter over a small breakfast, and the promise of a real date between the two of them, without being quite so messy drunk – at least, for the beginning portion of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Italian food was easily loved by almost anyone and it was a safe choice for a first date with anyone. Arizona was feeling rather secure with it, as she had been one plenty of dates in her day, but most of them were fun and experimental, not with someone that she already knew well. That was a big difference for her, yet she was excited nonetheless.

April, however, was on the opposite end of the spectrum. She was a nervous wreck. First dates were something that was rare enough for her. It had been awhile since she had been on one, and that had been with a man. There was a different level of stress there, really, as it had always felt like an obligation to try to find a man to settle down. But now, this was something else. This felt like something real and legitimate, something that might have a chance at a real future. That was more than enough to send her spiraling.

She had spent too much time going through her closet and debating with herself what to wear, eventually settling on a pair of leggings and a pale pink dress shirt that flattered her hips. Black flats and curly hair would have to do, hoping it wasn't too much, but also hoping it was enough.

At the end of the workday, they had agreed to meet at the entrance of the hospital so that they could drive over together. Admittedly, Arizona had a small expectation of April spending the night again – sex or no sex, it didn't matter, but her company was the priority. Plus, they had already spent one night tipsy and cuddling in bed together, so what difference was another one?

"What are you making such a fuss for?" Teddy questioned her as she fiddled with a pair of earrings.

"I have a date tonight, actually," Arizona answered with a proud smile, tossing a strand of blonde hair back behind her ear and turning to face her friend. "How do I look?"

"Fantastic," she answered. "Who's the lucky gal?"

"April Kepner, actually," Arizona smiled with the answer. "Turns out my gayer needed a little fine-tuning because she is totally gay and totally into me."

"Kepner?" Teddy questioned. "Huh. Wouldn't have seen that one coming," she admitted. "Have fun."

"I will," she chirped. "She's actually really great." That was something she fully believed.

In the locker room, April was staring at the tiny mirror in her locker to try and make sure that she looked okay, and not too worn down from the day. The bags beneath her eyes were mostly covered with foundation, which often seemed to be the big challenge.

A little tangle in her hair caught both her attention and frustration at the same time, working her fingers through it with a little groan to try and get it out without messing up the rest of the curls that she had put forth effort into.

"You're working too hard to get laid, Kepner," Alex remarked.

"Are you actually saying something that's not an insult?" She remarked, turning toward him with furrowed brows. He was the last person that she expected any support to come from.

Karen shrugged. "Just saying. You're hot. Your ass looks good in those leggings. Relax."

"That's– gross," April remarked with a shake of her head, giving a little dramatic shudder.

"Maybe," he shrugged, not bothering to fight her on it. "But seriously, relax. No one likes it when you're all strung up. You getting laid might actually be the best thing for all of us."

April stared at him for a long moment, blinking quickly a few times and shaking her head, unable to come up with any words to respond to his words. Something like that, perhaps she shouldn't have been surprised by, but she was too focused on preparing for the date with Arizona tonight to think about anything else at the moment. She really, really wanted it to go well.

Not giving him another wasted breath, she pulled on her grey coat and grabbed her purse, shutting and locking her locker. A deep breath was taken to try and calm her frazzled nerves, but it didn't make a difference. Not wanting to lurk around or risk being a little late, she headed downstairs toward the lobby.

Arizona wasn't quite as prompt to get there, always a little more likely to be late than the redhead was from just the nature of who she was and dealing with patients. But she wasn't more than three minutes late when she did arrive.

"Hey!" The blonde greeted cheerily, a smile brightening up her effervescent features.

"Hi there," April smiled, relieved that she had shown up. "You're here! Hi." She repeated, flustered.

"I am," Arizona nodded. "Are you ready to head out? I am starving."

"Yeah, definitely," she agreed with a quick nod of her head.

Hooking elbows together, the two women quickly headed out to the parking lot and to Arizona's car. The location of the hospital was a convenient one, close to downtown without getting too much of the heavy traffic from it, and ideal for going out to dinner given the close proximity to some of the nicer but still casual places in Seattle. It only took about ten minutes of casual conversation for them to arrive.

The hostess greeted them as they walked in and quickly got them seated with their reservation for two already on the books, handing them menus and promising that the waiter would be there shortly. But food, for both of them, was a secondary priority.

"How did your omphalocele go?" April questioned, leaning forward with her forearms on the table.

"Really good," Arizona beamed. "All of those organs are finally back inside of little baby Emilia, right where they belong. The mother seemed so relieved. Most parents of kids who have to have that kind of operation have never gotten to hold their own child before. It was a big day for them."

"I can only imagine," April smiled and nodded. "That's huge. I can't imagine not being able to hold my own baby. I mean, I can't think of anything more awful than that."

"Uh-huh," she agreed. "Sick kids aren't easy. It makes me glad that I don't have any of my own."

"Really?" The redhead paused. "I mean, I guess that makes sense. But honestly, when I was working in peds with Dr. Stark a bunch, it kind of gave me baby fever. I mean, I've always wanted kids. Three kids, actually. Two boys and a little girl. Being around them so much and seeing how sweet they are, even in the worst possible scenarios, just reminded me of how much I love them."

Arizona paused before giving a nod. "Yeah, I can see that. I just think of all the peds kids as my kids, you know? And I like it that way. I've never wanted kids of my own. Or, well, at all."

"Oh." April stuttered out awkwardly.

A point of disagreement which happened to be both the first between them and a rather big one. April happened to be much more bothered by it than Arizona was, as even though she was taking it seriously, she wasn't the type to immediately jump all the way down the road and start thinking about babies. April, on the other hand, was. She could run a thousand different scenarios through her head and yet not a single one of them would actually analyze this just for the short-term benefits.

The waitress came by to take drink orders for the both of them, and they ordered a glass of red wine – Arizona choosing a chianti and April selecting a merlot. It was a good thing, for the moment, giving each of them the chance to regroup their thoughts.

"But that doesn't exactly matter right now," Arizona smoothed past the subject, lips curling into a dazzling smile. "What does matter, however, is how your day went."

"It was good." The smile returned to April's cheeks as she spoke. "Not as exciting as an omphalocele, but, still good. Hunt's been letting me stretch my wings in trauma and I've been enjoying it a lot, actually. I never saw myself as a trauma girl but I like it."

"That's great," Arizona praised. "Everyone heard about how kickass you were at the trauma certification."

"Really?" April questioned, eyebrows raising to wrinkle her forehead. "I didn't know that. I mean, I don't really know what happened. I probably went a little overboard," she blushed, tucking hair behind her ear.

"Well, it was kind of shocking, coming from you." The blonde admitted, leaning forward. "Everyone thinks that you're pretty timid. Which, well, you can be. I don't mean that in any offensive way, not at all. But when I heard that you'd gone and yelled at Owen Hunt, well, I thought that it was really hot." She beamed at her.

Hazel hues widened and stared for a moment, processing. "Really?" She questioned. "You think that's hot?"

"Of course," Arizona grinned. "When I was in medical school, I had this brief stunt where I dreamed I was going to be a trauma surgeon and run off with the army to work and operate on soldiers," she admitted honestly. "My brother died over there because they didn't have enough doctors. I ended up staying here and going into meds because it's what I'm best at, but, I have a really high respect for Dr. Hunt because of what he did."

"I didn't know about your brother." April murmured, blinking a few times. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." The familiar look of sympathy was one that blue eyes had seen staring back at her many times, and she knew how to handle it. "It's not something that I tell a lot of people."

"I understand," she replied with a slight nod of her head and wet her lips, picking up her wine glass and taking a small sip from it once both were brought to the two of them.

They each paused to order their meals as the waitress stopped with them again, giving a slight pause in the conversation. April hadn't been sure where this was going to go, and Arizona had already found herself a little out of her own waters by opening up about Timothy. Most people didn't find out about him for awhile, if at all.

"So, do you have a lot of family?" Arizona asked April, eyebrows perked up.

"Yeah, I do," she nodded. "I have three sisters and both my parents still around. One older, two younger."

"Are you close with any of them?" The questioning continued casually, wanting to get a little more to know about her family and get away from the topic of her own more tense one.

"Not as much as I was when I was younger," April admitted with a small shrug of her shoulders. "They're all still living in various parts of Ohio. They wanted to stay close to home and I wanted to, you know, have a big city life. Be a doctor. It's what I always wanted since I was a kid. I guess I'm kind of a cliche like that."

Arizona nodded slightly as she spoke. "That happens sometimes," she murmured. "You work the small town girl thing well, too. Naive and cute. You could have whoever you wanted to be wrapped around your finger."

"Oh, I don't think that's true," she disagreed with a laugh.

"It definitely is." The blonde grinned. "You're adorable. You've got that kind of smile that could make anyone in the world do whatever you wanted if only you knew how to work it."

A colored blush filled April's cheeks as she shook her head. "I couldn't do that." She disagreed.

"You're too sweet to do that. I know that." Arizona gave a little shrug of her own shoulders. "And I like that about you. You're nice in a way that not a lot of people are anymore. You're like this little ray of sunshine, always running around, full of energy… you're like this breath of fresh air when the rest of the world feels a little gloomy. It's kind of addictive, to be honest."

"Thank you very much," she replied, chewing on her lower lip.

The conversation passed between the two women quick and easily, smiles lighting up both of their faces. Laughter was given easily and unafraid, letting the connection grow beautifully. It was nearly impossible to keep from beaming at each other.

By the end of their night, there was a pleasant flush from the wine that had been consumed though neither of them was tipsy or drunk like the two of them had been during some of their first interactions. Happy and clear-headed, the two of them with elbows hooked together and paced side-by-side, they laughed and giggled as they walked back to Arizona's car.

Even with a slight bump or two in the road, they felt good about one another. April had never opened herself up to a relationship with a woman in such an open context, out in public and clutching onto one another. She was happy. Really happy, butterflies fluttering in her stomach, feeling good about who she was.

Arizona had been on numerous dates with other women, of course, even if they hadn't hit it off with the same charm. With them, she would have been certain the two of them were going back to her place for sex. That wasn't something she was completely sure would happen here with April, but it didn't matter. She was just as happy, if not even happier, than she had been walking away on any date in a long time. Even if she was a huge advocate for sex, it wasn't a priority here.

"So, does this mean that we're officially dating?" April asked, looking over at the other.

"I think that it definitely does." Arizona agreed with a nod of her head, beaming.

They got in the car together and Arizona turned on the ignition, but she didn't immediately begin driving away. Instead, she turned to April and leaned in, pressing a firm kiss against the redhead's lips. A hand came up, cupping her face and letting it slide to tangle into her hair. Both of them stayed like that until their lungs both ached desperately in need of oxygen.

"I think that I'm really going to like this relationship." April beamed, noses brushing together.

"Yeah, me too."


	4. Chapter 4

Six months had officially passed on April and Arizona's relationship.

Everyone in the hospital had been keeping their eyes on the two of them, curious to see exactly what was going on and how longterm it would be. Flings between an attending and resident were common enough – but whether a real relationship would develop, however, was a completely different story. Bets had been placed about whether or not it was actually going to last.

"You owe me twenty bucks, Karev," Jackson announced, walking in the resident's locker room.

"For what?" Alex asked, looking over his shoulder skeptically.

"Kepner and Robbins. They've been together six months now. April is practically blasting it across the hallway," he answered with a shrug of his shoulders, holding his hand out expectantly toward Jackson.

With impeccable timing, April pushed open the door of the lounge, a bright smile resting on her cheeks. She was usually happy at work, more upbeat than the resident of her residents class, but all it took was one look from the others to realize that what Jackson had said moments ago was absolutely true. April might have been a lot of things, but subtle certainly was not one of them. She was easy to read on a normal day and today, especially so.

Karev groaned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a twenty dollar bill from his wallet, slapping the green down onto the other male's man with another loud grunt.

"What's that all about?" April asked, looking at the both of them.

"Nothing," Jackson lied quickly.

"You and Robbins. No one thought you'd be more than a fling." Alex answered with a shrug of his shoulders, not at all embarrassed by the nonsense between the two of them.

She stared at the two of them for a moment, eyes wide and angry, flickering back and forth. Cristina couldn't help but burst out into laughter having observed the interaction between the three of them, looking far too amused with the situation. She had bet with Meredith it wouldn't last too, but they hadn't put money on it.

"Well, we are much more than that," April straightened up as she spoke, folding her arms in front of her ribcage. "Not my fault you lost money for being a pig."

"Have you two even banged yet?" Alex asked bluntly.

The redhead froze at the crass question, her cheeks lighting up with color. It was a better answer than anything that she could have attempted to push through her lips, and certainly more honest than anything that she would have tried. Laughter burst past Karev and Yang's lips as they realized the answer was no, and even Jackson looked vaguely amused by how prudish she was.

"You're not a couple if you haven't done the deed." Yang chimed in.

"Shut up," April shook her head quickly. "Being in a relationship is not all about sex, you know. There's a lot more to it and maybe you guys would actually have normal, functioning, healthy relationships if you stopped and realized that for yourself." She held her head high, quickly grabbing her stethoscope and walking out of the lounge without another word.

Her day went by quickly with a mass trauma coming into the E.R. and keeping her from being too nervous about the date that she and Arizona had planned for tonight.

Arizona, on the other hand, was full of nerves and excitement about the date tonight. Even if six months didn't necessarily change anything about their relationship, it was still a big milestone – one that she didn't happen to reach with a lot of women. A couple of months was usually the max of the fun and flings that she had with others.

Dinner was set out on the table, well-lit with a few candles to compensate for the closed curtains. April had spent the time after getting home from work busy – taking a hot shower and shaving, and beginning to prepare their dinner: spaghetti carbonara, one of her specialties. Her girlfriend, on the other hand, busied herself with making sure that they had a clean house to enjoy and setting the table for the both of them, pouring two generous glasses of wine to accompany their meal.

"Is it almost done?" Arizona asked, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Mmhm," the redhead answered with a nod, turning down the heat on the stove. "Will you grab the block of parmesan out of the fridge?" She asked.

Her girlfriend grabbed it as requested as April moved the pot of pasta off of the stove and tipped in the sauce, tossing the pasta and mixing the sauce in together. Mushrooms and bacon quickly follow before she divided it among two bowls and grated some of the parmesan herself.

"Bon appetite," she gave Arizona a quick kiss on the lips before bringing the bowls to the table.

"You are the most amazing girlfriend I've ever had. Have I told you that recently?" The blonde beamed as she took her seat at the table, a smile stretching clearly across her cheeks with straight white teeth on display.

"No, but you implied it," April answered with a simple shrug, sitting down to eat with her.

The two women ate and chatted seamlessly, about their days at work and everything else that came to mind. They were never quiet around one another. Even though April often seemed to be the quiet one among her group of residents, being with and around Arizona instantly relaxed her and had her opening up. They were never quiet no matter where they were – at one another's house, out in public on a date, or even somewhere at work together.

Of course, the matter that they didn't live together was something that had been on Arizona's mind in the past few weeks. They were both busy with work. Being at the same hospital was great luck but it was still hard to balance everything that they had going on and sleep, which was why she intended to hopefully change that tonight.

But she wasn't the only one with a change and surprise in mind. April had been thinking about their relationship, the importance in her life and what things would look like down the road for her. Even if it was too early to take many leaps and bounds, at least in her mind, there was still one special thing that she wanted to be able to give to Arizona. The blonde had done so much for her in terms of opening up her life and making her comfortable with herself, it just felt right.

"So, I have a proposition for you…" Arizona started once they had both finished up their meals, taking the last sip from her wine glass to empty it.

"What's that?" April asked.

"I want you to move in with me." She announced, blue eyes unwavering in their gaze.

The redhead blinked, surprised. "Wait, really?" She questioned.

"Mmhm," Arizona gave a nod of her head, acting as if it were the most casual thing in the world. "I mean, we practically spend every waking moment at work with each other. We might as well. Save some gas. Save some money. Good for us, good for the earth." Even if her tone was a little light and teasing, she was completely serious about it.

April stared at her for a moment longer as if she was expecting something to suddenly change. Even if this was the best relationship that she had been in by far – the most meaningful and genuine, the only one that she had ever felt like herself in, she's still a little insecure. Arizona was so amazing and she was just… herself.

"I would love that, Arizona," she finally answered, wetting her lips. She picked up her wine glass and drained the remainder of the pinot grigio. "I really would. Living with Jackson and Alex is kind of the worst."

"I like Karev as an intern, but I definitely couldn't imagine living with him," Arizona admitted, laughter pouring from her lips.

"There is actually one other thing, though. Something that I wanted to ask of you." April braced herself, feeling as if she were about to drop a giant bomb on the other.

Blonde hair shifted as she tilted her head to the side. "What's up?"

"You know how when this first started between the two of us, it was more or less because Alex and everyone else was making fun of me for being a virgin?" The redhead started, eyebrows arching up gently.

"Mmhm," Arizona nodded, prompting her to continue.

"Even though I am so, so appreciative that you've been graciously accepting of that part of me and respected it without pushing it whatsoever. I don't think that I want to be a virgin anymore." April took a deep breath, barely giving Arizona the time to process before she continued speaking. "You've helped me be comfortable with myself in ways that I never thought were possible. Not just as someone who loves women but… as a human being. You have done so much for me and there is no one on this planet that I would rather give my virginity to than to you." She rambled on, looking across the table at the blonde with wide hazel eyes.

A moment passed as the blonde processed everything that April had just unloaded on her. She hadn't expected this to come – not so soon, at least. She had thought that April would end up being one of those women who waited for marriage, one way or another, even if it wasn't something that Arizona had ever believed in. It certainly seemed to be an anniversary present to her. She'd always been very vocal about how great sex was.

"Really?" She questioned once, just for confirmation.

"Really," April affirmed, nodding her head slightly. "I want you to take my virginity."

A full-blown smile stretched across her features, a full set of pearly whites showing as Arizona beamed. "Then I will be more happy to do that for you, April." She gave a nod of her head, leaning forward into the kitchen table. "You know that I've been more than happy to do whatever you wanted – this just happens to be a lot more fun, I promise."

"I thought that you might say something like that," April admitted with a laugh. "But I am completely, one-hundred percent serious. I want to do this with you."

Taking lead, Arizona stood up from behind the table, deciding to leave dishes to be dealt with at another time. She extended a hand out toward her girlfriend and the redhead took it without hesitation, standing up and meeting her halfway. Their lips met in a soft, familiar kiss, leaning into one another.

As Arizona deepened the kiss, April's hands fell onto the curve of her lips. They only remained there for a brief moment, though, the blonde not wanting things to take place in the middle of the dining room and guiding her back to her bedroom.

"And you're one-hundred percent sure?" The blonde asked, nipping her bottom lip.

"Mmhm," April reassured one more time.

The redhead could already her body beginning to heat up. Kissing Arizona was one of the greatest things, soft and yet sexy at the same time. She nudged the blonde toward the bed and let her tongue trace her lower lip before sucking it into her mouth and gently nipping it with her teeth, something that she had learned from her.

With Arizona lying on top of her, she couldn't stop her body from arching up, her center seeking contact with the figure above her. The dress that April had put on was riding up along her thighs, making it easy for the blonde to push on between and grind down against her.

The two of them slowly grinding against each other as they made out, taking pleasure in every gasp and moan. With one hand balancing the blonde above her girlfriend, a hand slid up the curve of April's side, beginning to gently knead at one of April's breasts. It didn't take long for her to grow in volume, grinding against Arizona with more need than before. Even such a simple touch was enough to drive her insane, sending new jolts of pleasure that she had never experienced soaring through her body.

"Keep going," the redhead encouraged her.

Needing no more motivation, Arizona helped April out of her dress, quickly getting rid of her own as well. Bras followed but she left underwear on for just a moment, wanting to take every moment to tease her.

A mouth covered one of April's smaller breasts, sealing over the nipple and sucking it gently. The redhead's back arched into Arizona's mouth, a hand tangling into blonde hair as moans vibrated past her lips. Teeth gently nipped and tugged at the nipple, loving to hear the ecstatic cries that left her girlfriend.

Then she moved, beginning to kiss her way down April's body. Arizona watched the flush grow across her freckled skin, making note of the goosebumps that appeared. She let her fingertip slowly trace up and down the damp material of the redhead's panties. Her hips twitched up, needing more. Already, hazel eyes had squeezed shut, April's bottom lip disappearing between her teeth.

"You're gorgeous," Arizona murmured, kissing the inside of her thigh.

"Please don't stop," April whined.

Too happy to comply, Arizona finally pulled off her panties, pushing open her thighs so that she fit comfortably between them. She bent down and let her tongue tease her clit a little, not wanting to overwhelm her immediately. A hand tangled in her hair and she continued a little more vigorously, letting a finger tease her folds and entrance. One finger slowly pushed inside, listening above to the noises that April made to make sure that she was enjoying every bit of it.

Following April's cue, she kissed and sucked her clit as the fingers continued rapidly. She could already feel her walls beginning to tighten. She knew that her girlfriend had never had an orgasm before – this was fast, even for someone as talented as her. Her teeth nipped at her clit, sucking a little harder.

"Oh–oh god, Zona, I'm–I'm about to-" April didn't have time to finish it before it happened, she came hard, letting out a shriek and tugging hair hard. The blonde waited until she'd relaxed her grip and then slid her way back up her girlfriend's body.

"How was that?" Arizona asked, a cocky grin on her lips.

"You're amazing." She breathed out, struggling to get oxygen in her lungs again. "I have no idea how I'm supposed to do that for you," April admitted.

"Practice makes perfect." The blonde teased with a wink.

Once she felt as if she had recovered, April sat up slightly, placing a kiss on her girlfriend's lips and able to taste herself there. She ran a hand over the bare curve of Arizona's body, cupping one of her breasts experimentally. Her thumb ran a gentle circle on a hard nipple and the blonde shuddered in response.

"See, you've already got a clue what you're doing," Arizona encouraged.

April adjusted her position so that she was on top and straddled Arizona's waist. For a moment, she paused and looked down at the body beneath her with adoration, taking it all in. Then she bent down and kissed her before moving down to take a nipple into her mouth. Trying to imitate what had been done to her earlier, she swirled her tongue around the bud and softly letting her teeth graze the tip. She switched to the other and did the same thing, and then began kissing her way down.

"That's good." Arizona was aching for April to touch her, to do something. "You can keep going. Take off my panties." The redhead listened like a soldier following orders.

April took a second to decide what she was going to do. Maybe next time she would go for something a little more adventurous, but she wanted to make sure that Arizona got off in the same way that she had, which meant doing nearly the same thing that had been done to her.

Leaning forward, she used her fingers to part Arizona's folds and took a leisurely lick, experimental at first. The way the blonde tasted was different but good, sweet. She let her tongue explore for a while, short flicks, long broad strokes, and then moved the attention up a little to the swollen bud, knowing that it was the best thing to focus on. She let her lips encase it and sucked softly.

"So good, Apes," Arizona moaned out. She kept at that for a while, occasionally tonguing it or dragging her teeth over it as she sucked.

Gaining some confidence, April slowly pushed a finger inside of Arizona's tight core, wiggling it slightly before curling it in like she had read to do, thrusting it in and out. The blonde responded positively, moaning louder than before. A second finger pushed inside and she left it there, thrusting in and out with he tongue still swirling and massaging her clit, listening to the loud noises leaving her girlfriend. April could see the muscles in her body begin to grow tense and she increased rapidly, pleased when Arizona cried her name as she hit her orgasm.

"Was that okay?" April asked, lacking the confidence that her girlfriend had in bed.

"That was perfect." Arizona murmured, beckoning her closet.

Their lips met in another kiss, this one softer than some of the others that had been shared between the two of them tonight though no less meaningful.

"Thank you," April whispered, nose nudging against the blonde.

"For what?" The blonde asked.

"Just for being you." She answered, kissing her once more.


	5. Chapter 5

April 23rd had been detailed down in Arizona's calendar for a while now.

The blonde happened to find it adorable that her girlfriend happened to be named after the same month that she was born in, but she had made particular note of the day. As busy as they often were, they didn't always have time to make special plans and arrangements for whatever dates they may have had together. Work always took a priority. There was nothing wrong with working around it, usually, but she wanted to do something extra special for April's birthday.

Well aware that based on the few glasses of rosé consumed the night before, April would be capable of sleeping through nearly anything in the morning, Arizona had gotten up early and snuck out to make a quick trip to Whole Foods to get a few things for breakfast.

Although she had never been a casserole person herself, Arizona was well aware that April loved breakfast casserole. She'd apparently been eating just about the same one her entire life – her mom made it on the weekends when she was a child, and she liked to do it herself. It was better than cereal or oatmeal, certainly, the blonde would admit to that. The making of the casserole had always been on her girlfriend's shoulders, but this morning, that was going to change. She'd gotten a copy of the recipe from Karen Kepner and planned on putting it together herself. Maybe she was fairly average as far as cooking went, but casserole was easy.

Following the instructions was easy enough when she had seen her girlfriend piece it together a few times while she watched – though, admittedly, she often paid more attention to the way April's body moved as she energetically bounced all over the kitchen instead of what she was actually putting into any given dish.

It would take a bit of time for it to cook in the oven. Arizona smiled to herself, cleaning up the kitchen a bit so there would be no mess. She knew April would try to clean regardless of it being her birthday.

Waiting around for it to cook and letting her girlfriend sleep in even longer wasn't her plan, though. There were too many ways to have fun with breakfast in bed for that.

With a signature naughty grin pulled across the blonde's features, Arizona headed back to their bedroom. April was still asleep in their bed, legs stretched out and her hair sprawled across both of their pillows now. She was very lightly snoring, indicating that she was still very much asleep despite everything that had been going on thus far.

"Hi, sleepy head…" The blonde cooed softly.

April barely stirred from the comfortable sleep that she had fallen into, adjusting slightly and keeping her arms wrapped around the pillow that she was hugging. She'd wrapped herself around that after Arizona had gotten out of bed for the morning.

Pulling back the covers slightly, Arizona lowered herself onto the bed. She bent over and pressed a sweet kiss on her girlfriend's lips, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Hi," the redhead finally murmured, trying to blink the tired out of her eyes.

"Happy birthday, baby." Arizona cooed, placing a soft kiss just where her neck met her shoulder, lightly sucking at the skin there. She waited until her girlfriend had shuddered before pressing another kiss on her lips.

"Thank you," she muttered, lifting up just enough that she could return the kiss.

Lips met once again in another soft kiss, hazel eyes falling shut for a moment again as her girlfriend leaned into her. Arizona adjusted herself so that she was laying properly on the bed next to her, one arm on the other's hips, her thumb just slipping underneath her pajama top and rubbing a few circles against her pale skin.

"We're having breakfast in bed to celebrate," Arizona announced when their lips finally separated again, a playful smile tugging upward and dimpling her cheeks as she beamed at her girlfriend. "I'm making your favorite."

"You are?" April questioned, wetting her lips and raising her brows. "Really?"

"Mmhm," she hummed and nodded her head. "That casserole that you love. It's in the oven right now. But I was thinking we could have another kind of breakfast in bed, too."

"Oh?" The redhead questioned, seeming to wake up a little more.

Arizona pressed another kiss onto the slope of her neck and listened to the delighted little noise that came from her lips, a smirk growing on her lips. April was often easy to please – mostly because she knew exactly what got her worked up and exactly how to satisfy her. She always took advantage of those sensitive little spots that she had found.

"You're very awake," April commented, running her fingers through the blonde's hair and tucking it back behind her ear to get a better look at her face.

"And I am very hungry." The blonde smirked up at her, placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Aren't you supposed to be the one feeding me?" She questioned.

"Maybe. But I promise that you're going to like this either way." Arizona smirked.

Hands slipped beneath April's shift once more to push it up some and Arizona slithered down the soft curves of her girlfriend's body, blowing a raspberry just beneath her belly button. The redhead jolted, torn from being just a little too ticklish. The blonde repeated it before licking the skin lightly and blowing cool air across it, watching the goosebumps that eagerly appeared across the pale skin there.

Deciding to lay back and enjoy it, one arm folded beneath April's head to prop herself up slightly so that she could see Arizona just a little better, her legs falling open. She'd gone to bed in nothing more than a sleep shirt and panties, something that her girlfriend was more than prepared to take full advantage of.

"You are so beautiful," Arizona murmured affectionately, placing a kiss just above her panties and watching as the muscles of her abdomen tightened reflexively.

The gentle kissing and worshipping of her body suddenly become licks and forceful nipping and April moaned loudly and bucked her hips. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter with each passing moment.

Fingers raked through blonde hair affectionately as April smiled down at the blonde who had positioned herself between her legs. A teasing kiss is placed on the material that covered the redhead's core, a smile breaking across the blonde's lips as she heard the eager whine that escaped from above her. April was a noisy lover and that was something that Arizona absolutely loved about her. It was so easy to figure out exactly what was going on and the best ways to tease her.

But given that it was her special day, she didn't want to tease quite so much, all too happy to give. She lifted up just enough so that she could pull April's underwear off of her, and the redhead took the hint, sitting up for just a moment and pulling off her shirt.

Once clothing was no longer an issue, Arizona settled right between April's legs again, pressing a few teasing kisses on the inside of her thighs. She nipped and licked at the sensitive skin there, leaving her begging and wanting.

The dripping core in front of her was irresistible because of the wonderful woman attached and Arizona didn't hesitate in reminding April just how loved she really was. Licking, sucking, and tasting, nothing was left to be desired by her girlfriend, that was something that she could always make absolutely sure of. Thighs were pressed against the side of her head to let her know just how well she was doing. One hand moved up her girlfriend's body to cup and squeeze one of her breasts, thumbing the nipple and noting the arch of her back that occurred.

"Oh, Arizona…" She moaned out, reaching down to tangle her hand in the blonde hair.

Ego stroked, Arizona continued with what she was doing, just a little bit of a smirk visible on her lips. Two fingers stroked through her dripping folds as a little warmup before pushing them inside of her, giving a slight curl as they thrust inside. April swore about her – dirty and loud, the kind of thing that only ever occurred in a position like this one.

Lips wrapped gently around April's swollen clit and lightly sucked it. She whimpered and moaned aloud, swearing louder than before and thrashing her hips against the mattress. Every touch on her body was sweet agony, bringing her closer.

"That's right, baby." Arizona barely pulled back to encourage her, flickering her tongue side to side across the nub and listening to her cry out in pure pleasure.

"Arizona, please, please–" April begged.

There were only a few things more in bed that Arizona loved compared to hearing the woman that she was with beg for her, beg for her to give them some kind of release. It was the ultimate stroke of ego, but she did this for so much more than her own ego. She loved being able to do this. She loved the way that April's face scrunched up right before an orgasm washed over her, the utter peace that came over her after, the flush of her cheeks and chest. She was beautiful when she hit that point of coming undone, of forgetting everything else in the world beyond pleasure. Perfectly beautiful.

The time, she wouldn't hesitate to give her exactly what she wanted. Arizona focused her lips and tongue around the sensitive nub, drove two curled fingers into that spot inside of her to accomplish what she wanted.

April couldn't take everything that she was giving her. Her hand tightened in the blonde hair between her legs, the other hand grabbing a fistful of the bedsheets that she was laying on. Her thighs trembled on either side of Arizona's head as if she was trying to hold back in some form, just teetering on the edge of an explosion.

When the orgasm did finally hit her, she cried out her girlfriend's name loudly, clinging onto her harshly. Her back arched off of the bed as her legs shook, waves of pleasure crashing through her body and overtaking her completely. She held tighter onto Arizona, as tightly as she could in the moment, refusing to let go of her and let go of the moment. The blonde gently continued her motions through it, softer as to not overwhelm her, but giving her just enough so that she could ride it out completely.

"Oh my god…" April murmured out, too stunned and breathless for any comprehension.

"You know that I prefer to be called Arizona, or babe." The blonde smirked up at her and winked, placing another kiss on her belly before sliding up the rest of her body.

Lips met once more with another sweet kiss being exchanged between the two of them. April cupped Arizona's face for a moment and held her tight. They kissed until oxygen became an absolute necessity with the burning in their lungs, and even when their lips separated, the contact between the rest of them remained close.

"I love you," April murmured affectionately, nuzzling her nose against her girlfriend's.

"I love you too," Arizona returned the words without any hesitation, beaming down at her. "And I would love to go for round two, but first, I think I need to make sure I'm not about to burn down the house." She laughed.

"Okay," the redhead agreed with laughter of her own spilling from her lips.

She watched the perky blonde exit the room for a moment, pausing to finish recovering from the intensity of the orgasm that had washed over her only moments ago.

Once some of the energy had returned to her limbs again, April got out of bed and grabbed a clean nightgown to put on. It seemed as if there was going to be no choice in getting properly dressed today or putting on clean underwear. She knew Arizona, knew how much her girlfriend loved sex. Arizona had been the one to teach her how to be open-minded about all of it. It was something that she had accepted lovingly.

Fortunately, the casserole in the oven hadn't burned. Arizona could be quite fast about bringing April over the edge when she wanted to and today happened to be one of those moments. Less than three minutes remained on the timer when she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, again," April murmured as she entered the kitchen.

"Hi sunshine," Arizona greeted, stepping over to get another kiss from her girlfriend.

"So you're really making that casserole?" She questioned, peeking down and turning on the oven light so she could get a glance at it. Only about thirty seconds were left on the timer now and it looked perfectly ready.

"Yep." As she answered, Arizona got out oven mitts from the drawer as well as a wooden trivet to protect the countertops. She turned off the timer, opening the oven and taking it out.

Tucking hair behind her ear so it was out of the way, April leaned over and smelled it. "Smells like home," she complimented with a soft smile. "Thank you."

"Happy birthday, April." The words were repeated once more, tossing off the oven mitts and wrapping her arms around the other's waist to pull her in for another long kiss. This one didn't have the same heated fervor that some of the ones before it did, instead slow and long passion between the two of them, a sweet intimacy that only two women deeply in love could share together.

"Thank you so much," she murmured, pressing their foreheads together. "I really do love you."

"I know." Arizona grinned.

April laughed and shook her head. "I knew that making you watch the Star Wars movies with me was going to be a bad idea. You say that every time we're not having a serious moment." She teased lightly, though the amusement in her grin made it clear just how much she really loved it.

"Actions have consequences," she chuckled. "But I do know. Just like you know how much I love you. Now, c'mon, there's also stuff for mimosas in the fridge."

"Really? Oh goodness. You're right. I do love you."


End file.
